


Home Is You

by jvwbreaker



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jvwbreaker/pseuds/jvwbreaker
Summary: 50 minific prompts for the Brennan/Angela relationship. Mostly working off the canon storyline.





	1. Blame

**Author's Note:**

> I have not... like... have NOT even tried to write fic since 2014, so I hope this is okay. I don't like writing full fics anyways, but Bones is ending and I'm emo and Brennan x Angela is my #1 ship of all time and they deserve more love so yeah here's me doing 50 minifics for the Brennan/Angela relationship! I might extend it over 50 if someone throws prompts at me.
> 
> This particular chapter takes place directly after Brennan and Angela have a huge fight in 5x06

Sitting in Sweets’ office, she’s starting to have a panic attack. She’s been waiting for him for about 25 minutes now, and every passing minute is getting harder and harder for her. She just had a fight with Brennan, and she knew it wasn’t going to be easily resolved. She’s been on edge since breaking up with Roxie again, making sure to keep to Sweets’ advice of celibacy. But that’s how she got her frustration and anger out. She needed immediate help. She needed it now. Thoughts of losing Brennan encompass her mind, she can’t stop the invading thoughts of blame, that if she just let go of this pig sponsoring situation that she’d have Brennan back. Tears well in her eyes as she hears the door behind her click open.  
  
“Angela? What are you doing here?”  
  
Angela tries to talk, but the moment she opens her mouth to speak, she begins to sob. Sweets comes to sit next to her, putting one hand on her shoulder for comfort.  
  
“Take all the time you need.”


	2. Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter takes place during 10x21 when Angela tells Brennan she's moving to Paris

The last few weeks have been daunting, dealing with being scared of her own pregnancy. And that case about the teen suicide a few weeks ago didn’t help. She was starting to realize things. Starting to realize how much she’s changed, see the real progress she’s made. Brennan likes proof. It’s validating, it helps. If Brennan can find an answer, her life feels complete.

Now, sitting behind her desk, she disassociates from the conversation she’s having with Angela. When she mentions leaving the United States with Hodgins, she begins to hear white noise. Angela has always told her she loved her, and she knows it’s wrong to monopolize her time, but she felt betrayed.

Her proof of love between them felt broken.

She began to focus back in on the conversation when there was a deep pause and a heaviness in the air. She tenses when Angela begins to speak again.

“I don’t have to go now, though. Not if you need me.”

She declines Angela’s gracious offer, feeling her heart grow heavy with guilt that Angela ever thought she should give up her dream for her. She begins to cry.

That was her proof. That was all she needed.


	3. Rumor(ed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of the s5 storyline with Brennan/Hacker dating

“So, I heard you’re seeing this Hacker guy now.” Angela throws Brennan a smile to show that she approves. Brennan deserves happiness, no matter who it’s from.

Brennan’s eyes widen as she grips her coffee cup a little tighter. “How could you possibly know that? Who told you? How many people know?”

“I asked Booth where you were last night because you weren’t answering my texts. I was worried about you”

Brennan fidgets uncomfortably. She doesn’t like ignoring Angela. The least she can do for Angela is be there to answer texts, since Angela is always there for her.

“I’m sorry.”

“Sweetie, no need to be sorry, seriously. It’s good to see you happy. That’s all I ever want.”


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the 8x10 storyline where Angela needs time off from the Jeffersonian

Angela’s life has always been about passion; passion for her friends, for her lovers, for her family for her talents, for the world around her. So when she sees everyone around her happy with what they chose to do in life, she shrinks. She feels as though since everyone else around her is happy, that the sacrifice of passion is worth it, but after last weeks, she’s feeling the need to change.

Those 20 minutes down at the museum with Michael Vincent were the best 20 minutes she’s had in a while. Holding him up on her shoulders, she would take Michael around to see her favorite paintings, pointing at them and talking in depth about color temperature, brush strokes, and what the paints were made of.

Even though Michael was only 2, she felt like he understood.

When Cam confronted her while they were on their way to support Booth and Brennan in the faux competition, she was finally relieved that she would have some time off to harbor her love or art again. To be able to sit at home on a messy tarp in an oversized shirt and a glass of wine as she just… feels.

It’s been five weeks now, she’s only been called in twice. The rest of the time she’s spent at home or out exploring. She hasn’t kept up with anyone and doesn’t contact anyone because she feels the need to distance herself to feel recovered.

Until she hears a knock on the door at 1am.

Breaking from her trance of painting and wine, her heart skips a beat.

_Who on GODS earth is even trying to come in here at 1am?_

She sits up from her stool and walks toward the house lights, illuminating the entire first floor. She opens the door slowly, and her heart aches when she sees who’s there.

“Brennan? What are you doing here?”

Brennan is standing there in her beige pea coat, hair up in a messy bun, hands in her pocket. She looks exhausted.

“I …” Brennan clenches her hands and hesitates, her voice shaky.

Angela sees her struggling and her heart sinks.

_What have I missed since I’ve been gone? I should have been there._

“You should come in.”

Brennan smiled sweetly and walked forward, looking at the ground as she passed by Angela and into the hallway. Angela closes the door quietly.

Brennan is still looking at the floor while she stands there, not even noticing Angela standing beside her until she feels a hand in the middle of her back, comforting her.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” Angela says in a quiet, loving tone.

Brennan lifts her head to see Angela looking right at her, brown eyes soft, caring.

“I miss you.”


	5. Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off 1x17 after Booth and Brennan tell Angela her boyfriend is indeed dead.

This is probably the first time Brennan has prioritized someone in her personal life over the importance of her work in 10 years, but right now, she doesn’t think about that. She’s surprised herself the entire time she’s been there, and continues to do so as time goes on.

Brennan is mostly uncomfortable with overt displays of emotions that aren’t explicitly sexual. They challenge her and scare her to delve into things she swore she’d forget, spending years trying to survive the memory, but when she sees how broken Angela is over the death of her boyfriend Kirk, something clicks in her heart.

Angela has been on and off crying for about an hour. She asked to be alone, and Brennan respected her wish, but when she continued to hear sobbing from the other room, she had to act against her wishes.

Brennan stood up from the couch and made a bee-line toward the room down the hall. Walking through the door frame, she froze when she saw Angela.

Angela was sitting on the floor against the messy bed, her knees up to her chest. Brennan had never seen her so sad, so vulnerable. She stepped forward slowly, making the wooden floor beneath her creak.

Angela held her breath, aware that Brennan was in the room, scared of being judged for her sorrow. She had seen Brennan crying, holding onto her as she wept, but she never thought Brennan would see her. So when she breathed out and lifted her head to see Brennan in front of her, sitting legs-crossed in front of her, brows furrowed with concern, tears slipped from her eyes.

Brennan swallowed, the air in the room buzzing in the deep silence. Her eyes explored Angela’s, trying to find a way to help her. When she saw tears dropping from Angela’s chin, she slowly moved her right hand up, to Angela’s face, holding her hand in the air for a minute.

Angela saw what Brennan was trying to do, so when Brennan took her thumb and wiped away her tears, Angela closed her eyes and moved into her touch.

When Brennan slowly moved her hand away, Angela couldn’t bare to lose the comfort of her touch. She sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around Brennan, burying her head in her neck.

Brennan’s heart beat out of her chest, and she melted.

She didn’t let go.


	6. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the conversation Brennan and Angela had in 5x16 when Brennan was telling her why she purposefully interacted with her at her exhibit, aka, when they first met.

It was 2004 and Brennan had just been hired over her professor, Michael Stires, to be the lead forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. Feeling confident, she decided to treat herself to a night of local exploration to different museums and exhibits.

Brennan found herself to be in a small, personal art exhibition just outside of D.C. by an artist named Angela Montenegro. There was a handful of people there, all close together. Brennan made her way in quietly, thus not to disturb anyone she didn’t directly want to talk with. The art that adorned the studio was haunting and precise. It reminded her of the accurate sketches she had to provide in grad school and work, and she was highly impressed. So impressed. Brennan wanted to seek out the artist to consult with her about her excellent command of underlying structure, and maybe inquire her skills for future work.

Looking around for an available individual to ask about the artist, she turns to a young woman to her right, who had been studying the paintings in silence, a small smile on her face.

Brennan turns to her left and taps the woman on the shoulder softly.

“Excuse me, do you know who the artist of these paintings is? I’ve been working as a forensic anthropologist over at the Jeffersonian Institute and I’d like to converse with the artist on how their realistic command of human structure is impressive.”

The woman next to her turns slowly, and Brennan’s heart pings.

This woman, eyes of dark, deep brown, turned to her with a huge smile plastered on her face. A smile Brennan knew she’d never forget as soon as she saw it.

“That would be me, stranger.”

Brennan held her breath for a moment, afraid she might have embarrassed herself. She slowly brings out her hand for a handshake, but it’s playfully batted away by this woman, Angela, who steps forward and embraces her.

“That was the best compliment my work has ever received.”


	7. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW sorry this took so long lmao I get into bouts of writing and then nothing so anyways.
> 
> This fic takes place after Max's death in s12

When she heard the news, her heart beat out of her chest. She wasn't sad for the loss more than she was sad for the repercussion. She stared at the text from Cam, over and over, making sure to keep her screen awake, throat closed from preventing tears.

"Brennan's father passed in the hospital."

_I need to be with her._

As fast as her feet could take her, she moved herself over to Brennan's office. The office was dark, vacant, and quiet. The eeriness made her uncomfortable, but she powered through. She needed to be there when she got back. She needed Brennan.

* * *

3 hours later, Brennan walks into her office. She turns the light switch on and is greeted by a sleeping Angela on her couch. Angela's body turned in toward the couch, he hair behind her, legs curled in. Brennan contemplated letting her sleep, but there was a pull in her heart.

_I need her_.

Brennan slowly walks over to the couch and sits on the vacant spot to the right of Angela's feet. She softly places her hand on Angela's calf, hoping the soft touch would wake her, but it didn't. Sighing, Brennan decides to put pressure into her touch, slightly shaking Angela's leg. The shake was enough, making Angela shoot up out of her sleep immediately.

"I'm so sorry Angela. I didn't mean to scare you."

Sitting up fully, Angela moves her legs off the couch. She looks towards Brennan, who's looking at the ground. Brennan's face is tinted red and stained with tears. Without thinking twice, Angela reaches her arms around Brennan, pulling her towards her chest and resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'm here for you, sweetie. Whatever you need."

 

 


End file.
